


Thoughts on the Flame

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [16]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: End of the World, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-24
Updated: 2005-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: I watch my best friend, soul mate, and lover go up in flames and I do not regret.





	Thoughts on the Flame

I watch my best friend, soul mate, and lover go up in flames and I do not regret. I know that in a few short moments the explosion will expand to include myself, and we will meet again in the next turn of the wheel.

We are bound like those before us, for we shall never lose our grips. We are eternal, and there is nothing anyone can do to break the chain that binds us together.

I close my eyes and can see three sets of eyes, waiting for me. Another pair joins them; my mate has reunited with the others already. I shall join them in a few nanoseconds, I am certain. I cannot help but think about all that happened before.

A tiny daughter, born to my best friends…

Loving embraces from behind as I stare out at the sky that I shall never touch...

Laughter from a child with bright blue eyes and cinnamon hair as he dashes to hug his pale-haired father…

All happy memories, but that is not all that there is.

I can remember the vicious fights we would have when one of us would return from a binge that could have killed all of us if we’d only been less abnormal.

I see the pain that lit our dearest friends when they found out that their daughter had cancer, and would not last another year.

I can feel that overwhelming pain that seared my soul when we learned about the car crash that took our friends’ lives away, as well as that of their daughter.

But that is all past. The flames are getting closer.

“I love you,” I whisper into the fire as I am consumed. I can hear the response like a soft breeze.

/I’m waiting for you, love. I’ll see you in a little while./

~  
End


End file.
